


Cheater

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Debate Competition, Established Relationship, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Logan Berry never carried the title of sore loser before he started dating his number one debate competitor.





	Cheater

“You _cheated_.”

“Oh come along, darling.“ Dee looked up from where he had been adjusting his bowtie. “Do not become a sore loser now.”

Logan narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed in front of his chest, as if that would protect him from the sheet of paper hanging in front of the two and what that black and white print said.

“I am not being a sore loser. I am merely stating what happened.”

Dee chuckled, and Logan bristled, hating how much he still adored that sound at that moment.

“It isn’t cheating to utilize every tool at your disposal.” Gently, Dee touched Logan’s elbow, and Logan allowed himself to be turned to face his boyfriend of one month.

“Using flowery language and cheep manipulation tactics to win over the judges is not the constitution of a fair debate.” Dee’s lips curled upwards, and even as he spoke, Logan couldn’t stop himself from staring. “And making-” Logan faltered. _Don’t think about kissing him right now, Berry_. “Making eyes at me in the middle of an academic debate should not have landed you in the finals.”

Logan couldn’t tear his eyes away as Dee wet his lips. Why did his boyfriend have to look so good in his competition suit?

“You knew what you signed up for when you asked out your biggest competition, darling.” Dee leaned closer, his two-toned eyes sparkling with a mischief that should not have made Logan’s knees as weak as it did.

“I expected to at least maintain professionalism during competition season.” Logan’s breath hitched as Dee ran his fingers over his blue tie.

“Oh, Logan, my dear, you should not have underestimated me.”

Unable to stop himself, Logan leaned forward and sealed his lips against his boyfriend’s clutching his lapel like a life line.

Dee melted into the touch, grinning into the kiss in a way that brought butterflies to Logan’s stomach. 

After a few moments, Logan gently separated them, relishing in the way Dee took a moment to chase after his lips.

“I will simply have to win next time, then.”


End file.
